


Deadly Attractions

by redFreckles



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Neil causes sexual identity crisises, Possessive Andrew, low key crossdressing, pretty boy josten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redFreckles/pseuds/redFreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Its out of Nina's mouth before she can stop herself, "God Neil's so pretty-" She clasps her hands over her mouth, eyes wide and panicked.</p>
<p>Laura hits her on the arm to emphasize her stupidity, "Oh my god, you did not just say that, if his boyfriend comes after you I'm not protecting you."</p>
<p>Or in which Neil is attractive and Andrew is an intimidating boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadly Attractions

**Author's Note:**

> Jumping on the headcanon that Neil is stupidly pretty and everyone knows it

Its out of Nina's mouth before she can stop herself, "God Neil's so pretty-" She clasps her hands over her mouth, eyes wide and panicked.

Laura hits her on the arm to emphasize her stupidity, "Oh my god, you did _not_ just say that, if his boyfriend comes after you I'm not protecting you."

Miles across the lunch table rolls his eyes. "You’re both being ridiculous, they’re on the other side of the room. They’re insane, not supernatural."

Leo looks lost as he always does. "Wait, who’s insane?"

Laura snorts. "Our exy team, dumbass."

"Oh," Leo says, "Yeah, no, I wouldn’t put it past them being supernatural, did you see their last game?"

Miles purses his lips. They all had seen the last game. One of the backliners from the opposing team got knocked out without anyone near him. Minyard had looked highly suspect, considering the backliner had checked Josten hard only moments before he collapsed.

Miles shook his head, "Insane." He emphasized, not being able to contemplate Minyard of all people having super powers for his _own_ sanity.

Nina bites at her already chipped nails, "Do you think they heard me? Oh god I'm so dead."

"Might as well pick out a coffin." Laura agrees.

"Oh come on guys!" Miles says exasperated. "Its not like they’re inhuman."

Laura raises a brow at him. Miles sighs and goes back to his food, done with this argument.

Leo makes a considering noise before saying, "You have to admit though, Josten really is pretty."

"Really pretty." Laura agrees.

Nina gasps and Miles rolls his eyes again.

" _Oh come on_ Miles," Laura says in a mocking tone, "You know you would tap that if you had the chance."

Miles gives her a flat look. "You are forgetting the crucial fact that I'm very much heterosexual."

"Hun please, you're bisexual as hell."

Miles groans not wanting to have this argument. Again.

Laura must see this because she smirks. "Fine. if you’re so straight then stare at Josten and then look me in the eyes and tell me you aren’t attracted to him."

"That sounds ridiculous." Miles complains.

Laura rolls her eyes, "Just do it asshole."

Miles sighs again but turns around in his seat to face the direction the foxes are sitting in.

If Miles was being honest, everyone on the exy team were attractive. Everyone on campus knew it, just like everyone on campus knew the foxes were trouble and a variety of fucked up people meshed into one group. They were as beautiful as they were deadly, and most of the school was infatuated with them in a very distant way.

Though Neil Josten was more so than the others, maybe because of his sass, maybe because of the teams rise to success after he joined, maybe because of his weirdly affectionate relationship with Minyard, but definitely because of his looks, according to Miles' friends.

Miles knows, subjectively, that Josten is attractive. Miles doesn’t have to be gay to recognize that. But he wasn’t prepared for what he sees when he turns his head.

" _Are those leather high waisted shorts_?" Miles spits out, face reddening.

They were in fact leather high waisted shorts, topped off with an oversized white t-shirt half tucked in and black hightops. Usually Josten chooses black long sleeve shirts and honestly atrocious pants, but for some reason today is the day he decides to have a fashion sense. Miles doesn’t know when that happened, but the smug look on Reynolds face says that she had something to do with it.

Something tightens in Miles' stomach. He forces his gaze from Josten's clothes and unsurprisingly sculpted thighs to his face. Miles realizes his mistake immediately as Josten's eyes are surrounded by long eyelashes and black eyeliner. Fuck.

Miles turns back to his friends. "I think I might be bi."

Laura fist bumps the air in triumph." Twenty bucks Nina, pay up." 

Nina grumbles but pulls the dollars out of her wallet.

Miles' face flushes. "You guys bet on my sexuality?"

"No," Leo says as he too pulls out twenty dollars, "We bet on Josten giving you a sexual crisis."

"You are the worst friends ever oh my god." Miles says shaking his head.

Laura shrugs unapologeticly.

Miles sighs before turning for one more glimpse of Josten before leaving. Nope, still pretty. Miles is going to have to rethink everything now. Miles stares mindlessly before an arm curling around Josten's waist brings him out of his thoughts and his eyes drift up to meet with Andrew Minyard's, the exy teams famous goalkeeper who has allegedly killed people. Who is glaring right at him. Shit.

"Guys, guys, we gotta go," Miles says panicked, already standing, "Minyard just caught me staring at his boyfriend."

Leo looks at him wide eyed. "Oh shit." Laura and Nina are already packed by the end of his sentence.

"Shit, shit, _shit_ , I am so dead."

"Forget the coffin, they’ll never find your body." Laura supplies.

Miles needs better friends. Potentially ones that don’t get him killed by possessive homicidal boyfriends. 

 


End file.
